


You want to What?

by Noirkatrose



Series: The story behind the reasons [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spies spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney finds out about the 'initiative'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You want to What?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going anymore. So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read.  
> Thoughts are italic  
> Speaking is " " and sign language is ' '  
> Have fun!

5\. They were creating a team of superheroes. Literally. And she wasn't aloud to tell Rogers as he was still on suicide watch. This would backfire spectacularly at some point.

_Seriously. If you want to make a team, you don't just toss them together at random_. Especially if you want a well oiled team. Sydney should know given that all the people she's work with both in the navy and at MI6. And so when she found out about the Initative, Sydney proceeded to hunt Fury down and ask him about it.

The conversation went kind of like this: "You don't need to know. He doesn't need to know yet. So don't fuckin worry about it, it don't concern you."

So Sydney did what any spy would do. She went called some favours in and went digging. And what she found did not please her at all. With all the A type personalities that they want for the Initative, training was essential. Just throwing them together was not going to end well. But her hands were tied for now so she would just wait to pick up the pieces later. And if she left her notes with it mentioned in it along with Fury's comment in Rogers room, well it's not her fault if certain people read it like perhaps a bored super solider!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If commenting, be nice.


End file.
